Utilizing ETL job creation within a business setup allows for a simple and efficient way of updating information across many computers. Currently, job creation involves creation of five stages: the database stage, the join stage, the aggregate stage, the filter stage, and the final database stage. If a job needs to be updated or a new database is desired to be added, the job is typically recreated to include the update or new database. This recreation process can require a considerable amount of time and effort. ETL tools are typically used for reading data from one or more sources, transforming the data and then loading it into the target. The sources may include a variety of information repositories such as databases, files, or information stored on the cloud. Currently, job creation involves the creation of stages such as: a database stage, a join stage, an aggregate stage, a filter stage, and a database stage. The data is eventually loaded into a target repository such as a database or a file.